OBTS Trains+Routes For Germany
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~ Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : 2f461 0m750 = Dollnitz + Lobnitz + Weiberitz + Zittauer... : 2f953 0m900 = Mecklen : 3f281 1m000 = Wernige ~ NordHausen ~ Quedlin : 4f708 1m435 = Region Standard \ Trains+Routes Below Are This Gage Unless Other Noted : 4f757 1m450 = DresdenTram + LobnitzTram : 5f000 1m524 = InterChange Mukran\Sassnitz Ferry ~ Lithuania + PoLand + Russia + Sweden : 5f250 1m600 = GrandDuchy : RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~ Nfo : ALBx = Legacy Tram\LRVs : CAKx = InterChange Mukran\Sassnitz Ferry ~ Lithuania + PoLand + Russia + Sweden : CBBx = Legacy NarrowGage : CKDx = Legacy Tram\LRVs : NORx = Legacy NarrowGage : SCHx = Modern DMUs + EMUs + Tram\LRVs : UICx = Wags + Loks : RAILCAR BRAKES USED IN THIS REGION ~ Nfo : MANx = Wags + Loks + DMUs + EMUs + Tram\LRVs : AIRx = Modern Wags + Loks + DMUs + EMUs + Tram\LRVs : EMFx = Modern Loks + DMUs + EMUs + Tram\LRVs : Click any IMAGE below for a LARGER view. DeadLinks MAY be revived from the WebArchive. : : DIESEL LOKs ~ Nfo : 2017~???? Siemens.Vectron Nfo : : TrainLink = Siemens.247901 : 2006~???? Bombardier.Traxx : : TrainLink = Various Consists : 1986~2016 ElectroMotiv.JT26\JT42\Shed Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = BritRail+UnionInterChem.59\66\77 : 1982~???? Vossloh+MaschinKiel.1000~1700\Shepherd : : TrainLink = DeutschBahn.261+266+271+272+277 : 1938 BMAG.C12\C14 : : TrainLink = DeutschBahn+DeutschRiechGes.V36\D236 : : ELECTRIC LOKs ~ Nfo : 2003~???? Bombardier.Traxx Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = Various Consists : 1996~???? Siemens.ES64\EuroSprinter Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = DeutschBahn.182+183+189, Various Consists : 1996~1999 AseaDaimlerTranz Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = DeutschBahn.101, OeBB.RailJet + MagAlVas Consists : TrainLink = DeutschBahn.101, InterCity Consist : 1992 Siemens.ES64P\EuroSprinterProto Nfo : : TrainLink = DeutschBahn.127 : : STEAM LOKs ~ Nfo 1925~1938 Borsig.2Cx1\46x2\Pacific : : TrainLink = DeutschReichGesell.1, HamburgKolnXpress Consist : : TrainLink = DeutschReichGesell.3, Various Consists : 1916 Henschel\H&S.1CCx\266x\Mallet : : TrainLink : : FREIGHT WAGs ~ Nfo : 2000~???? Gondola, UnionInterChem.EAOS : 128px : TrainLink TrainLink = DeutschBahn : 2000~???? Tank, UnionInterChem.UAHS+ZAGK : TrainLink : 1998~???? Box\Covered, UnionInterChem.HABBINSS : TrainLink : 1992~???? Hopper, UnionInterChem.CGA+HTA+FALNS : TrainLink TrainLink : 1970~???? Flat Intermodal, UnionInterChem.RES+KQAA+KTA+SFGM : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink : 1964~???? Tank, UnionInterChem.ZAES\402R\405R\406R Nfo : : TrainLink : : PASSENGER WAGs ~ Nfo : 1951~???? Coch+Cafe+Dorm, UnionInterChem.TypeX+Z : 128px128px128px128px : 128px : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = Class1+2, Various Consists : 1926~1953 Coch+Cafe+Dorm, CoInterWagLit : : TrainLink = GrandEuroExpress DeLux, Various Consists, ZIP Pass On WebSite : 1918~1956 Coch Nfo : : TrainLink = DeutschReichGessell.A4u\Zug Class1 : Coch Nfo : : TrainLink = Class1+2 : : PASSENGER DMUs ~ Nfo : 1996~???? Stadler.RegionalShuttle1 Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = DeutschBahn+OstDeutschEisenBahn.650 : : PASSENGER EMUs ~ Nfo : 2002~2007 Siemens.InterCityExpress3Mehr : : TrainLink TrainLink = DeutschBahn.406, Singles+Doubles : 2000 Siemens+AseaDaimlerTranz.InterCityExpress3 : : TrainLink TrainLink = DeutschBahn.403, Singles+Doubles : 1998~2007 AseaDaimlerTranz Nfo Nfo : 128px : TrainLink = DeutschBahn.423, 4Car+8Car : BR475 : : TrainLink = BerlinSBahn, 8Car : BR425 : : TrainLink? = DeutschBahn.425, 3Car : BR276 : : TrainLink = BerlinSBahn, 8Car : : OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~ AddALink : AddOnLink :